The Ballad of Maria de la Cruz
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: When Philippines attends a world meeting, the nations sense a personality change. But why on that August 19th? Who is Juan Felipe de la Cruz anyway? "Tanggap ko o aking sinta, pangarap lang kita..." OC-centric. Country and human names used. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Mystery Begins

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Parokya ni Edgar [mentioned]**

**The Ballad of Mona Lisa - Panic! In The Disco [the title]**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan [referenced]**

**Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya [anime used/based]**

**Maria Clara de la Cruz (Fem!Philippines), Juan Felipe de la Cruz (More about him in later chapters) - Me [main characters]**

**The Ballad of Maria de la Cruz - Me**

**EDIT: So I kinda revised this chapter a bit because some parts, I didn't like. I also wanted to give a sort of idea to what my OCs look like. The canon characters; you know what they look like. The ones that aren't; no. So, yeah.**

**ENJO~Y!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - A Secret Revealed, A Mystery Unraveled<strong>

**~(August 19, 2011)~**

She was pissed. And for a good reason too. She finally head out the cemetery and checked her watch.

10:46.

God damn it.

"_Shet, maglalate na ako!_ **[1]**" She cursed.

A woman, no older than the age of eighteen, ran through the rainy streets of New York to a red Toyota Corolla that started a few quick seconds after the teenager closed the car door.

The familiar beats of Parokya ni Edgar **[AN: Filipino band]** echoed in the car from the cemetery to the venue of the meeting.

The teenager speedily drove to a pure white building that was streaked with gold accents. She hastily made her way to the 27th floor.

From elevator door to big wooden door, she kept herself calm and collected through those halls that separated the two. It doesn't mean she wasn't preparing for the worst when suddenly faced with the big wooden door.

"Here comes hell." She muttered, as she ran through the French doors to open a rather large passageway into a big black hole that sucked in everything good and replaced it with the worst.

"Monthly World Meeting, you better prepare for the sheer amount chaos I'm about to step into."

**~(Hetalia!)~**

"Where is she?" Germany boomed. He was always mad when someone was late, today would be no different.

What was different though, was that it was Philippines who was late. She was an early bird, and would not be late to anything important.

Something was wrong that rainy August 19th, and he wanted answers as to what, and how the hyperactive nation was involved in all of this.

Germany looked expectantly to the Southeast Asian nations hoping they would know, but they just bowed their heads. Except for East Timor, she was new after all and is still getting to know the other nations.

Sighing, he looked at Spain, who was also bowing his head for no reason at all.

He sighed again, in that gruff voice of his he was just about to start the meeting when Philippines walked in the room.

Speak of the devil and she will appear.

The German closed his eyes and prepared mentally for the speech he was about to give to the young nation. After a few moments he was ready.

But, when he opened his eyes of blue shade, all the of personifications of the world was in shock. It wasn't a while before he was in complete shock too.

Philippines wasn't herself that day, she was wearing all black which was extremely unlike her. Black sleeveless vest, black heels, black pants...Heck, she didn't even wear her triplet sampaguitas **[2] **on her ebony hair.

Her chocolate brown eyes weren't sparkling with life, her eyes looked almost black which fitted the ice cold stare she was giving everyone. She wasn't smiling, and instead wore a permanent scowl. Philippines wasn't herself that day, and if America dropped his hamburger then something is extremely wrong.

**~(Hetalia!)~**

America gaped at his former colony. He cringed, thinking about the Philippine-American war. He still had nightmares about it. She looked the same as she did on that horrid day, and it made his strength crumble.

Spain was thinking the same thing. But he knew what happened to make her act this way. How he acted in the past had made his little hija lose a loved one. He regrets what he had done to this very day.

The ASEAN Nations had fear echoing in their eyes for something they didn't know, East Timor the greatest, not seeing her sister like this before.

The rest of the nations were surprised to see her like this, she didn't act like this in the past…

Philippines ignored all the shocked, frightened, and guilty looks they were giving her. She put her head up high, and strode to an empty chair. Haven't they seen a girl wearing all black?

She took the seat next to Vietnam and the other girl backed away. Vietnam was leaning on Thailand now, who didn't seem to mind. Other times the Filipina would've taken a picture from a camera no one seemed to know she possessed, let alone know where it came from.

Breaking the glass vase of silence she said, "Well? Are we going to start this meeting or not?"

Germany coughed, "Ahem. Um, sure." He slammed his fist on the table, "May the meeting be called to order!"

**~(Hetalia!)~**

To the surprise of the German, the meeting actually commenced for the first time in…well, ever. The most noise he had to go through were shushed whispers, not that he was complaining.

Germany had a feeling that they were talking about Philippines. But he would be a hypocrite if he said he didn't care and that her phase didn't matter. This is serious. It was if the poor girl had gone through a personality change.

He noticed that Philippines tried to stay away from everyone during the half hour break, and that when she came back from the café, she silently sat in a lonely chair while nations bombarded her with questions she never bothered to respond.

**~(Hetalia!)~**

Annoyed. She was extremely annoyed.

"Philippines, what happened?"

"Hm? Is something wrong cher?"

"Yo little sis, something bad happening?"

"Ve~ Maria, you shouldn't be sad. Here have some pasta!"

"Philia, if it's something about the Spratly incident then I'm so sorry aru."

"Um Philippines-chan? Please tell us what's wrong…"

"Ne~ What is going on? If it has something to do with that idiot America then I won't hesitate to kill him for you~ Kolkolkol~"

Annoyed by all the questions she was asked. She can't just say it. It would just leave her grieving, feeling even worse than before.

She didn't want that.

So she gave it all up.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, the seven nations backed up, not expecting the sudden outburst. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Germany interjected before it got worse, "But Philia, we could help-"

"NO!" She held up her right hand in a fist and there was suddenly something that was holding the eight men still. The others were shocked. To see…To see…

**~(Hetalia!)~**

Ireland knew something was wrong with the girl when she burst through that door.

There was something about her presence that intrigued him, and he suddenly felt that something powerful was in the room; lurking around in the shadows.

Who knew that she was a master in magic?

But he also felt that he saw this girl before…a long time ago.

The Irish man put that thought away. He had to concentrate at problem at hand.

Because it seriously takes a lot of magic to summon a bunch of skeletons to suffocate a person.

Let alone eight of them.

Ireland was intently watching the scene. He noticed that the girl barely lost her strength. She looked like she just pushed a chair a few centimeters; which was not what a person would look like after casting a spell that only masters of the Death Arcana can cast.

And believe him when he says that whoever can master the most powerful spell in the hardest arcana has serious skills.

**~(Hetalia!)~**

Stunned silence filled the room. Philippines had a mixture of disgust, shock, terrified, and guilt written on her face.

She unclenched her hand, and the eight men were free.

"I…I have to go." She stuttered. She grabbed her jacket and fled the room.

For a minute, no one spoke.

America couldn't resist, "So…what did she do to us?"

"Magic you dolt."

"Magic of course."

"Whoa. You mean it seriously exists? Wait, don't answer that. If Iggy and Ireland are actually _agreeing_ on something, things must be bad."

"First, DON'T CALL ME IGGY YOU BLOODY GIT!"

America pouted.

"Second, when Philia walked in here you dropped your hamburger. Philia also used dark magic. Things _are_ bad."

"Aye," Ireland continued, "Tha fact that she also cast aye _ferbidden_ spell on ya, is a majer problem tae."

"True."

This is where Germany entered the conversation. "What about her? Philippines? What happened to her?"

"I believe I know." Spain stood up. His innocent eyes weren't shining anymore; they were dark and murky; like the darkest part of the ocean. **[3]**

"Today, was the day...umm...someone died. I think." A man about 19 to 21 years old wearing a white polo shirt and black pants with sleek jet black hair and warm brown irises continued.

"How would you know Indonesia?" Germany asked.

"Yeah, how would an idiot like you know anyway?" Another man also 19 to 21 years old wearing a collared plain red shirt that was buttoned up and black pants with hair a mix of brown and black and eyes identical to the other, taunted.

"Shut up Malaysia. You were scared shitless when she pulled up that trick on you." Suddenly, Indonesia was starting to feel that memories were suddenly coming back to him. He shrugged it off. Unimportant.

Malaysia snorted. "Pfft…and you weren't?" The Malaysian was also feeling a bit like he suddenly remembered something. He also erased those feelings.

"ENOUGH!" Germany's yell echoed throughout the eerily silent room. "As you were saying Indonesia?"

Indonesia was uncomfortable with being the center of attention, eleven plus three nations; easy. But more than a hundred? No. Mortals of any number; okay. Nations who may or may not hate him and start World War 3 were out of the question.

Spain who noticed his uneasiness, decided to continue for him. "Today marks as the death anniversary of Juan Felipe de la Cruz; her brother." His voice faltered for a bit towards the end.

"DUDE! SHE HAS A BROTHER?"

"I didn't know that..."

"He died before you took control over her, America. You wouldn't know. I only had Maria staying in my house for all those years. It makes sense you didn't know about Felipe, England."

Romano quietly snorted. "Like he'd know about sense that bastard..."

"Lovi, shh!" Italy whispered back.

The Southern Italian suddenly found himself grumbling curses in Italian.

Well, he was grumbling curses in Italian when the other nations gasped.

Interested, he pulled the strength to listen to Spain's annoying voice.

"Well, I don't know. But maybe...yeah. I think Maria might have killed him in that base."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**So I had a small conversation with cherry-flavored harp and I told her about the idea. She liked it (so she put a ring on it /shot/) and said she looked forward to it. Cherry-flavored harp is my first reviewer and I guess I owe it to her.**

**NOW FOR THE REFERENCES/TRANSLATIONS!**

**[1] - Shit! I'm going to be late!**

**[2] - The Sampaguita is the national flower of the Philippines. Maria wears three to reference the three major islands: Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao.**

**[3] - Green...darkest part of the ocean. Hmmm...I wonder which book series I referenced?**

**I bet you people are wondering 'Why August 19th?" Well, it's my birthday. But I didn't choose it because of that. August 19th is when the Spaniards discovered the Katipunan. The Katipunan (or the KKK for short) are the Filipino rebelers. They were against the Spanish government and fought in the Philippine-Spanish revotionary war. That's why. And no, I did not use Wikipedia in making that, honest.**

**Though on August 19 I'll be turning 11. If you're somewhere in America (North and South, you know...the continents) it would be best if you greet me on August 18, nighttime. You know, time difference and all that.**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! NOW REVIEW, DAYUUUUUM.**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Oh my gods, I'M SO SORRY! I'm trying my best to try and actually write the next chapter and I seriously can't. Exams are coming up, Intramurals are over (…no more skipping class to practice field dance.), I have a really hard project that I only have a week to do and haven't even started on, I'm still scratching my head for ideas for 'Amazing Impressions', and gods fucking damn it, I'm stressing out man.**

**In other news, THE RED KNIGHTS WON! YEAAHHHH, DAYUM. Then again, it's not really important. I have to practice for Interpretative Reading for the CAPRISA and that's only a month away! According to the boards, CAPRISA will be on September 28, 2011 (advance happy birthday, dad.) and I need a freaking dress. **

**MEANING: I have to sacrifice my writing time to practice. **

**Okay, that's done and over. Now let's get this one over with.**

**I've already started writing the second chapter and here are the parts I'm done with:**

**-Maria is thinking about the spell and how she lost control. **

**-Flashback.**

**-Alfred's reaction.**

**-Germany's reaction. **

**-Hungary's reaction. **

**Currently, it's 766 words. Not counting the AN. It's like a filler, really.**

**Celestial Bronze, and Pasta, **

**DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows (Formerly, Define 'CRACK)**


	3. Broken

**Chapter Two - These Feelings Make It So Hard To Feel **

**~(Philippines : Sorrow)~**

It was too much. Too fucking much. She had the burden of having dangerous powers that people don't even believe in. Magic they didn't know existed. Magic that they can't help but be perplexed about.

Magic used to kill her own brethren.

This morning was nothing but a complete disaster. Now, people won't help her because they think she's too dangerous. No one will talk to her because they're too afraid.

A complete disaster. Alone. That morning. Kill brethren. Afraid. Dangerous. Felipe. Revolutionary War. Katipunan. Spain. Felipe. Dead. By her own hands. Spirits. Magic. Forbidden. Tears.

August 19 1896.

"_What do you have to say for yourself, _sister_?"_

_She narrowed her eyes. "Go_. _This_ _is a family matter." _

"_Yes Ma'am." The Spanish soldiers saluted her and made their way to the weak piece of wood that separated them from broad daylight._

"_Move out people. This is private." After a few murmurs and complaints, the Katipunans saluted and made their way to the other exit as to avoid any casualties on their side. Felipe's orders._

_Once the door snapped shut, silence engulfed the separated siblings. _

"_You've changed." Felipe's bitter voice broke. _

"_Si. For the better." Maria's calm and melodious tone loudly assumed. _

_Maria found herself eyeing a sixteen year old clad in a navy blue revolutionary war outfit, with pure red blood stains for effect. The boy had brown skin, sleek obsidian hair that reached his neck and covered his right eye, and black irises that shimmered with hate._

_Felipe found himself glaring at a fifteen year old in a Mara Clara accented with red and a gold rosary around her neck. The girl also had brown skin, sleek obsidian hair but it reached her upper back and covered her forehead along with part of her left eye, and instead of black, she had brown irises that looked like burnt wood as it glittered with disgust. _

"_What are you doing here?" he sneered. Maria only scoffed._

"_Why, I'm here to direct you of course. To the right way. You are fighting a losing battle brother. It's useless." Maria said with a delicious sneer. _

_The siblings had a mental fight; Felipe's hot rage and Maria's cold anger. "Who are you to say that?" he spat, "Scratch that, who are you? You're not any sister of mine."_

"_You're not any sister of mine." _the voice echoed. _Not…My…Sister…_

Those words still stab her heart. More silver tears escaped. She was like a piece of glass shard.

Broken.

**~(America : Anger)~**

The bell rang and all the nations poured out. They haven't accomplished anything.

Except for finding a new trouble they have to rid of.

Some were worried. Some scared. They pity poor Philippines. And others are planning a wakeup call.

Meanwhile, America punched a wall.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE DIDN'T TELL ME SHE HAD A BROTHER AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY!" He screamed.

England snorted, "I can see why she didn't tell you." France snickered. America ignored the witty remark. It worried the Englishman a bit. Just a bit.

"Amerique," France started, "She didn't tell you because if she lets it all out, she'll be heartbroken. My, my, Angleterre, shouldn't you teach this boy a little more in the subject of reading the atmosphere?" he ended with a sigh.

"I fucking know already, git." France rolled his eyes. America didn't listen to their useless banter.

He was too busy thinking of ways to bring Philippines back. _His_ Philippines back.

**~(Germany : Wrong)~**

"Mein Gott." Germany sighed and leaned against the wall. Italy was startled by the German making a move to actually speak and curiously asked what was wrong.

"Everything is wrong, Feli." Germany stated, "Everything."

**~(Hungary : Cold)~**

Hungary frowned.

Under his dark-brown rimmed glasses, Austria noticed the gesture. "What is the problem?", he worriedly asked his former wife.

Hungary didn't answer and just stared out into space. It was only a few months ago when she got to know the Filipina and became such good friends. It was so sad to think the cheerful, hyperactive, sunny, fellow yaoi lover was a heartless, cold, killing off her own brother.

The couple burst through the doors. And to the emerald eyed woman, the sunny weather was an insult to the cold information they have just received.

**~(East Timor : Disbelief)~**

It was too much to handle for the growing nation. She wondered what it was like to be a nation before, and Indonesia would answer, "Well, it's either too much to handle or you feel lonely." As usual, she never appreciated his lacking wisdom until now.

Well, she thought, it was probably that Philippines had it bad and she killed her brother in frustration right? No, no, no. That was something she would never do. Philippines would've held it all inside. Yeah.

Or, or, maybe it was a mistake! Her brain suggested, Yes, that's it. Philippines ordered a doppelganger to kill her brother for her!

Wait, no. That isn't it.

This is just a dream. A nightmare. But why does this feel all too real? Ugh. That settles it.

This is just a nightmare, she thought, a very bad dream.

**~(South Italy : Indifference)~ **

Sometimes, the Southern Italian would forget about the archipelago's whole existence. She was just some nation like him. Nothing was out of the ordinary with her; her looks were mesmerizing, but the nation on the contrary was just plain.

She wasn't much.

And yet the whole world's direction is suddenly on her. Just because of a phase. Hah. He knew the world was insane but not this fucking insane.

He'll be the one person who doesn't care. He'll be the indifferent one. And yet deep inside, his heart was taking an abnormal beat in the cold façade he mastered.

**~(Japan : Sympathy)~**

Japan was a country known for its high rank in economy and business. Hence, he would always stand tall despite his old age.

Today however, he always had his hand on his heart as if expecting a heart attack. Kiku knows that Maria had a ruthless side to her sunny disposition, but he did not expect such a cruel act on her behalf.

Then again, she has had her lapses. She is still a teenager, he supposed, sometimes she does things she doesn't mean to.

Sympathy was always something Asians hated to receive. They always had to be strong in their ways. And yet, Japan was giving sympathy to her.

How ironic.

**~(Ireland : Intrigued)~**

Ireland coolly put a cigarette to his luscious lips. His ginger hair swaying in the wind, his freckles gracefully dancing on his pale face, lime irises swirling with information being processed by his brain, a book calmly placed on his right hand.

He smirked.

The book was in Gaelic but dear old, older brother Scotty had decided to teach him. The book was filled to the brim with spells of every language and rituals for the forbidden ones. And the best part was that it also contained profiles of some of the most powerful of spell casters.

_Harry Houdini_

_Criss Angel_

_Doug Henning_

_Maria de la Cruz_

Huh. Who would've thought?

Ireland closed the book and went on with his day. That would be for another moment in life.

**~(Russia : Understanding)~**

Russia had been known for his frightening demeanor, but in reality that demeanor only appeared when the situation called for it (i.e. wars, and for people stealing his vodka).

Putting that aside, he smiled briefly.

Poor little Maria was angry at the world because their acts had corrupted her to kill Felipe. Now, she's taking out all her anger in the world. He understood it perfectly.

**~(Spain: Regret)~**

Why?

Why did he have to be such a bastard?

He promised to protect her. He promised to take care of her. He promised to love her. He promised to be the father she never had.

He promised not to hurt her.

All those promises…Broken. Just like the smile he gave to everyone. A bright and happy nation to cover up all his mistakes, it makes a good mask right?

He had to be a power hungry teenager. He had to be a cruel tyrant. He had to be such a bitch.

Why?

He doesn't know himself.

Before, he was hungry for power. Now, he regrets he ever was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Ugh, this took too long. I can (hopefully) start writing the next chapter tomorrow. Since it's Friday tom. Yeah. **

**REVIEW, oh and me no own Hetalia.**


	4. The End: Author's Note

_**[This is a very important author's note. It signals the end, and the upcoming resurrection.] **_

**I'll be rewriting this story when I have the time, because right now I don't have a lot of it. It follows the same plot, but will be essentially be more detailed. I didn't feel like the story was running the way I wanted to and besides, at first it was just compensation for my depressing thoughts. I didn't how to write the story when I didn't have those depressing thoughts. I had the end planned, but the middle was a blank. The start has began, but the story can go in different ways. I wasn't sure what to do at the time. But now I plan to tackle all the choices, probably making this story go in twists, turns, and vogue unexpected romance. The story will be longer, in this case. **

**At the time, I was also doing practicing Essay Writing so my story was too straightforward; the way essays are. Now though, since I'm tackling Feature Writing, my way of writing is a bit more descriptive. Since to me, Feature Writing is a complex art that follows the writing of novels while Essay Writing is just tackling the truth.**

**Instead of just coming up in the highlight of the day, I'll start with an actual prologue with the actual murder. But until then, I'll just write short stories and one-shots like _(Percy Jackson and the Olympians) _Amazing Impressions and **_(Percy Jackson and the Olympians) _**Fears of Those Deemed Perfect.**

**This is the end. _For now. _**

**DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows**


End file.
